


Too Close for Comfort

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The Time Team ends up in a strange country because of Emma and there might be more to it than they anticipated.





	Too Close for Comfort

She knew something was off the moment she got out of the ship and realized there was little more to see than woods.

“Where are we, Rufus?” Flynn questioned with a frown, he turned to see the engineer coming out of the time machine shortly after Wyatt did.

“Ah, the tracker says Lithuania, the 1950s” Carlin informed.

“Why are we even here? Why would Emma want anything from here?” Lucy asked out loud.

“The Soviet Union is still a thing” commented Garcia, arms crossed in his chest.

“Then why not get us to Russia?” Wyatt enquired.

There was a noise and Rufus rushed inside the Lifeboat, “Shit!”

“What?” Flynn questioned.

The engineer came out of the ship with his face contorted as if he was choosing his words, “The Mothership just jumped back to our time”

“What?” Lucy could not believe her ears.

“Our battery is down” continued Rufus.

“She got us here for nothing?” the soldier asked.

“To buy time” Garcia realized.

“Why Lithuania?” the historian pressed and the former terrorist gave her a shrug.

“How long are we staying here?” Flynn turned to Rufus.

“Without a proper recharge? A few hours” the techie informed.

“Great” mocked Logan, “So what do we do now?”

“We should probably get out of here before the mosquitos find out we are around” the former NSA asset offered.

“He has a point” Preston agreed, eyeing the rest of the team.

“Guys” Rufus called narrowing his eyes at something in the sky, “Is that a tower?”

Lucy followed the man’s gaze, “A castle maybe? Wouldn’t be unheard of”

“Only one way to find out,” said Flynn making his way in the direction of the tower.

  
  


From the window of the library, she was able to see the strangers that had caught her attention approaching the castle. They clearly in awe of the building, had no horses and looked as lost as one can.

“Hannibal” his name came out in a quiet call, yet loud enough for him to turn away from the child and watch her.

“ _ Taip _ ?”

The woman turned, a bit surprised for his use of the language she still had to practice. She knew enough to recognize the word, but considered for a moment. “ _ Kažkas ateina _ ” she informed, hoping she had managed enough to make him understand.

Lecter narrowed his eyes for an instant, then faced the child who was distracted writing something down on a notebook. “ _ Atsiprašau _ , Sophia”

The girl raised her purple eyes to meet her his face and gave him a nod, before taking a glimpse of the woman, then frowning at the clear tension on her shoulders, “ _ Qu'est-ce que c'est, papa? _ ”

“ _ Baigti pamoką, vaikas _ ” he told her emphasizing each word to remind the girl of the task at hand.

Sophia muttered an apology and glanced back down to her notebook.

Hannibal rose to his feet and made his way towards the window where his wife stood, took a glimpse of the strangers himself, “It would seem that we have guests” he said, eyes meeting the woman’s, whose fingers touched the pearls around her neck in a slow movement, “Let’s receive them, shall we, my dear?”

  
  


The man who opened the door of the castle wasn’t taller than Flynn, but there was something about the way he carried himself that made Lucy shift, getting her back straight and, with the corner of her eye, she saw Rufus doing the same.

“ _ Laba diena, _ ” greeted Garcia, “Forgive me, sir, I’m Garcia Flynn, my wife and our friends we just got in the country and we’re a bit lost, we were wondering if you could give us some directions”

“Of course,” the man said with a polite smile and gave them space to enter, “Is there anything we can get you?”

“Ah, no, thank you,” Lucy said and the other two men were quick to echo her words.

The team saw the man said something in a foreign language to the old lady standing by the door, she gave him a nod and gave them a pleasant smile.

The historian saw a woman standing at the top of the stairs, curious about her visitors. She asked something to the elegant man in Lithuanian. Preston felt a tug in the back of her mind, the face of the woman feeling familiar to her and she shot Flynn a look, which he retributed.

“My dear, they have lost themselves” explained the man as she approached.

“You did?” she asked, “A shame”

“I’m Lucy,” the historian said offering her hand, “This is my brother, Wyatt, and our friend, Rufus. We are visiting the country but got our directions a bit mixed up”

“Are you Americans?” the woman questioned, smiling back at Lucy.

“Not all of us” Garcia smirked.

“No, you’re from somewhere close” observed the man.

“Yugoslavia” the former NSA informed.

“I’m Caroline Grayson, this is my husband, Edward”

“And who is that?” Wyatt questioned, eyes on the golden-haired child at the top of the stairs.

“Ah, that’s Hannah,” Caroline said once her eyes found the child, “Come here, dear”

The child had her eyes purple, a clear fusion of Caroline’s blue ones with Edward’s maroon ones. “Good afternoon” the girl spoke in a perfect English, excellent to her age and the fact that it probably wasn’t her mother tongue.

“Good afternoon, Hannah,” Garcia said with a smile that the girl mirrored.

“Where were you going?” Caroline asked, eyes on Logan.

“We’re trying to find the capital” informed Flynn, turning his attention back to their hostess.

“Not very far from here” commented Edward, “Is your vehicle far?”

“Ah, yes, a bit,” Rufus told and Lucy caught sight of something passing Caroline’s expression.

“If you’ll join me, Mr. Flynn, I can show you just how to get there before sundown,” Edward told him and Garcia gave him a nod.

He exchanged glances with the historian before following their host.

“This place is nice” Rufus commented nervously.

“Do you know when it was built?” Lucy asked Caroline.

“More than five hundred years ago by Hannibal the Grim, built in five years the labor of soldiers captured during the Battle of Zalgiris, many of which remained under his service even after he released them. He was a good provender” the woman told.

“Must have been expensive” Wyatt observed.

“Has been in my husband’s family for generations”

Lucy fought back the urge to swallow and silently hoped Flynn returned soon. Her mind had just put the puzzle together and was very aware that Caroline Grayson wasn’t who she said she was. Also, it was very clear of just why Emma had chosen Lithuania.

Castle Lecter had been built by Hannibal the Grim.

Edward Grayson was Hannibal Lecter, the cannibal and the woman before her was none other than Clarice M. Starling, the former police officer who had worked with Lecter.

She hoped Flynn would have put the pieces together because he would need to be his best self right now. Dr. Lecter despised the rude.

The sound of Garcia’s chuckle and the sight of Lecter smiling wasn’t what she expected when she saw them returning to the room.

“Thank you again, Mr. Grayson”

“Anytime. I’m afraid you wouldn’t be able to have dinner with us some day” suggested Hannibal.

“I’m afraid not, we’re leaving soon” informed Flynn.

“A shame, really,” Starling said.

“We should go if we want to make it before dinner time,” Garcia said facing Lucy, by the look in his eyes she knew he was aware of who their hosts were, yet managed to remain composed.

The historian saw Rufus shift and could almost see him frowning at their silent communication.

“Yes, we should go” agreed Wyatt, “Thank you for your help”

Lecter walked them out as politely as he received them and Preston waited until they were out of the family property to finally take a deep breath.

“That was so close” she muttered.

“What was close?” Rufus asked.

“You don’t know?” Wyatt questioned.

“You just met Hannibal, the Cannibal” informed Flynn.

“What?” the techie almost yelled, “Wait,... The platinum blonde was…?”

“Clarice Starling… Lecter, it seems” Lucy told.

“Wow, that was… Jesus” the engineer trembled, “Why can't we meet nice people, like MLK? Or Mandela?”

“Don't know, but honestly I just want to get home” Logan said.

“Let's go to town, we'll figure something there,” Flynn told.

“Something that doesn't involve cannibals, please,” Carlin said.

“Yes,” Lucy agreed.

Garcia chuckled, “At least you'll have a hell of a history to tell your grandchildren, Rufus”

“Yeah, like 'Hey, there was this one time granny almost got eaten by a serial killer’... Why couldn't I just have the how I met your grandmother kind of history?”

“Don't worry, I'm sure you and Jiya will still be a good story” Lucy assured.

“Thanks, Lucy,” the engineer said following them through to the Lifeboat.


End file.
